comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Constantine (s1 ep01 Non Est Asylum)
DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE CONSTANTINE Justice League Dark YOUTUBE: PLOT: At the Ravenscar Psychiatric Facility for the Mentally Deranged, an asylum in Northern England, John Constantine, a self-proclaimed dark arts and demonology master, voluntarily submits himself to electroconvulsive therapy in an attempt to erase the memory of a botched exorcism in Newcastle, where, instead of saving an innocent girl named Astra, he witnessed a demon, which he conjured, murder her and damn her to hell, which in turn damned John. So, his asylum stay is therapeutic, until he tries to rid a patient fully possessed by some kind of unknown entity. The demon is released, but not before leaving a message scrawled on the wall: "Liv Die." John leaves Ravenscar to find Liv residing in Atlanta, Georgia. She is unaware of the mysterious threat until the earth collapses around her. She doesn't believe John's explanation and flees. The entity claims its first victim, Liv's neighbor. John's best friend and cab driver Chas sneaks into Liv's complex and carved a protective symbol on her door, deflecting the demon away from her. That first entity from Ravenscar turns out to be Liv's dead father Jasper, another friend of John's, pleading to save his daughter. To prove Liv can trust him, John gives her Jasper's pendant, which allows her to see trapped souls all around her. En route to Jasper's secret mill house, John, Liv and Chas witness a strange electrical surge that catapults their cab into a ditch. A live wire becomes demonically possessed and, seconds after Chas saves Liv, thrusts itself into his chest fatally. John leads Liv to the mill house and introduces her to scrying, the art of finding the location of where demonic activity will occur. After consulting an occult textbook, John learns the identity of the demon chasing Liv, a rare one named Furcifer that draws its strength from electricity. In order to bring Furcifer to them, he enlists help from another acquaintance: Ritchie Simpson, a pill-popping, paranoid metaphysics professor, who refuses until John threatens to name him as a witness to the incident in Newcastle. Back at the mill house, Liv encounters another vision in a mirror that only reflects moments from the past with her father Jasper. An even stranger vision surprises her: Chas, only he is alive, due to some special survival skills. Atop a skyscraper downtown, John applies a demon seal to the roof that will protect Liv when Furcifer arrives. While they wait, John explains that his mother died during childbirth and his father never forgave him for it. John taught himself demonology, hoping to one day meet his mother. Furcifer arrives and gets trapped in the seal, only to again resurrect as a demonized version of John from the future and grab Liv, seconds away from ending her life. Present John sends a flare into the sky, signaling Ritchie to shut down Atlanta's power grid, Furcifer's life source. Furcifer employs a final plea to trade Liv's life for Astra's. The appearance of Astra causes John to prepare for the trade, but Liv, using her pendant, sees that it is not really Astra. Furcifer's trick angers John, and he vows to come for Astra and Nergal, the demon responsible for her death. John's spell sends Furcifer violently to hell. Later, Chas says Liv decided to leave town, but left the scry map and the pendant for John to continue his work. John admits to Manny, an angel posing as the bartender, that he scared her off on purpose, believing that exorcising is not for everybody. Elsewhere in a dark room, a woman furiously sketches with coal on paper. Her floor and walls are filled with different drawings of John, and each bears the same signature, Zed Martin. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Comics Category:Justice League Dark Category:NBC Constantine Category:The Demon Constantine Category:Astar & Nergal Category:Newcastle Crew Category:Ritchie Simpson Category:Angel Manny Category:Chas Chandler Category:Liv Aberdine Category:House of Aberdine Category:Ravenscar Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse